headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Balance of Terror
"Balance of Terror" is the fourteenth episode of season one of the American science fiction adventure TV series Star Trek. The episode was directed by Vincent McEveety and written by Paul Schneider. It first aired on NBC on December 15th, 1966. Like all episodes from the series, "Balance of Terror" was digitally remastered with upgraded visual effects. This version first aired on September 16th, 2006 on CBS. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Co-Stars Guest Stars Uncredited Cast Crew * Gene Roddenberry - Creator; Executive producer; Producer * Vincent McEveety - Director * Paul Schneider - Writer * John D.F. Black - Associate producer * Robert H. Justman - Associate producer * Fred Steiner - Composer; Conductor * Gerald Perry Finnerman - Cinematographer * Robert L. Swanson - Editor * Rolland M. Brooks - Art director * Walter M. Jeffries - Art director * Carl F. Biddiscombe - Set decorator * William Ware Theiss - Costume designer * Virginia Darcy - Hair stylist * Fred B. Phillips - Makeup artist * Herbert F. Solow - Executive in charge of production * Bernard A. Widin - Production supervisor * Gregg Peters - Assistant director * Irving A. Feinberg - Property master * Wah Chang - Designer; Romulan helmets and prosthetics * Doug Grindstaff - Sound editor * Jack F. Lilly - Sound mixer * James Rugg - Special effects artist * George H. Merhoff - Gaffer * George Rader - Head grip * Margaret Makau - Wardrobe mistress * Bill Heath - Post-production executive * Alexander Courage - Composer: theme music * Julian Davidson - Music coordinator * Wilbur Hatch - Music consultant * Robert H. Raff - Music editor * Edward K. Milkis - Production assistant * George A. Rutter - Script supervisor * Bill Blackburn - Stunt double: DeForest Kelley * Frank da Vinci - Stunt double: Leonard Nimoy * Jeannie Malone - Stunt double: Grace Lee Whitney * Eddie Paskey - Stunt double: William Shatner * Joseph D'Agosta - Casting director Remastered crew * Melissa Berryann - Assistant to executive producer * Petri Blomqvist - Technical consultant * Chris DeCristo - 2D supervisor * Doug Drexler - Technical consultant * Eric Ehemann - Lead animator/CGI lead * James Holt - Digital compositor * Jena Huynh - Visual effects coordinator * Robert H. Justman - Technical consultant * Gary Kerr - Technical consultant * David LaFountaine - Visual effects executive producer * Denise Okuda - Producer * Michael Okuda - Producer * Luis F. Pazos - Production assistant: visual effects * David Rossi - Producer * Wendy Ruiz - Visual effects coordinator * Heekyung Shin - Digital artist * John Small - Systems support engineer * Chris Tezber - Visul effects coordinator * Brian Vogt - Lead lighting technical director * Craig Weiss - Director of visual effects * Niel Wray - Visual effects artist * Darrell A. Anderson - Visual effects artist * Toni Pace Carstensen - Visual effects producer * Wah Chang - Model builder Notes & Trivia * Balance of Terror redirects here. * Production code number: 6149-09. * The events from this episode take place in the year 2266. * Stardate: 1709.1. * This is actually the eighth episode of the series, and the ninth episode put into production. * This is the first episode of Star Trek that was digitally remastered with new footage. * This is the third episode of Star Trek directed by Vincent McEveety. He directs six episodes of the series in total. * This is the first episode of Star Trek written by Paul Schneider. He writes two episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "The Squire of Gothos". * This is the first episode of Star Trek to feature actor Mark Lenard. He will go on to play the role of Spock's father, Sarek in "Journey to Babel" as well as the feature film series and episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation. * First appearnce of the Romulans, who will go on to become a major recurring race throughout the course of the series. Quotes * James T. Kirk: Captain's log, stardate 1709.2. Patrolling outpost guarding the neutral zone between planets Romulus and Remus and the rest of the galaxy; received an emergency call from Outpost 4. The USS Enterprise is moving to investigate and assist. .... * James T. Kirk: Captain's log, stardate 1709.6. We are at the neutral zone. I've lost contact with the intruder. No reaction on our motion sensors, but believe the Romulan vessel to be somewhere close by, with all engines and systems shut down. The Enterprise is also playing this silent waiting game in hope of regaining contact. .... * James T. Kirk: Since the days of wooden vessels, shipmasters have had one happy privilege--that of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony. .... * Spock: If Romulans are an offshoot of my Vulcan blood, then attack becomes even more imperative. * Doctor McCoy: War is never imperative. * Spock: It is for them, Doctor. Vulcan, like Earth, had its aggressive colonizing period, savage even by Earth standards. If Romulans retain this martial philosophy, then we dare not show weakness. .... * Doctor McCoy: Something I seldom say to a customer, Jim. In this galaxy, there's a mathematical probability of three million Earth-type planets. And in all of the universe, three million million galaxies like this. And in all of that, and perhaps more, only one of each of us. Don't destroy the one named Kirk. Home Video * Star Trek: The Original Series: Season One (HD) (Disc 5) * The Best of Star Trek: The Original Series (Disc 1) See also External Links * * * "Balance of Terror" at Wikipedia * * * * * "Balance of Terror" at Memory Beta * "Balance of Terror" at Memory Alpha * Category:1966/Episodes Category:December, 1966/Episodes Category:Full crew